Tu sais, j'existe
by Erys L. Dream
Summary: Quand l'Amour et la Mort se rencontrent, un combat s'ensuit. Lequel gagnera?
1. Chapitre 1 : Décor

_Me voici pour une nouvelle fiction (plus longue même si les chapitres sont courts) que j'ai commencé il y a bien longtemps. _

_Tous les personnages tirés de Death Note appartiennent à Ohba et Obata sauf ceux que vous découvrirez qui m'appartiennent (comme Kuroo ou Yume)! _

_J'ai pour l'instant les deux premiers chapitres! Enjoy!_

* * *

Le petit garçon, de six ou sept ans tout au plus, était accroupi sur les marches de l'escalier, dos à la grande porte de bois. Une fine neige recouvrait le sol de la cour de l'orphelinat. Le petit garçon était vêtu d'un simple pantalon et d'un gros pull à col roulé lui tombant sur les épaules. Ses yeux, d'un noir de jais, étaient fixés dans le vide, sous d'épaisses mèches de cheveux rebelles du même noir. Il ne bougeait pas. Soudain, les portes derrière lui s'ouvrirent et un flot d'enfants déferla dans la cour. Il ne bougea toujours pas. Ses yeux se mirent à fixer ses camarades qui riaient aux éclats, découvrant le léger tapis de neige du matin.

Les enfants jouaient, courraient, riaient fort. La neige volait dans le ciel gris comme des plumes. Il ne les rejoignit pas.

Cinq, dix, quinze minutes s'écoulèrent sans que le petit garçon ne bouge. Puis une sonnerie retentit et les autres enfants s'empressèrent de retourner dans l'orphelinat, riant toujours.

Le jeune garçon se leva enfin. Mais contrairement à ses camarades, il n'entra pas dans le bâtiment, il se dirigea vers les hauts murs de pierre, au fond de la cour. Il avançait d'un pas lent, mais décidé, les mains dans les poches. Cette attitude était tout à fait incroyable chez un enfant de cet âge et prouvait une maturité incontestable, mais étrange. Lorsqu'il en fut tout proche, il leva les yeux vers le haut du mur gris. Une petite fille, du même âge, y était assise. Ses jambes se balançait dans le vide. Comment avait-elle pu grimper si haut alors que je mur était tout à fait lisse. Elle regardait le petit garçon de ses yeux jaunes et allongés aux longs cils noirs. Des cheveux bleu électrique encadrant son visage pâle.

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants. Soudain, le petit garçon lança :

_Ben, t'es qui toi ?


	2. Chapitre 2 : Décision

_Nous voilà pour le deuxième chapitre. Un peu (pas beaucoup, désolée) plus long. Comme je l'ai dit, les chapitres de cette fiction seront tous très courts._

* * *

_Yume ! Yume ! Où es-tu ?

Le jeune homme courait dans le long couloir aux murs rouge sang, ses longs cheveux gris perle volant derrière lui. Il était vêtu d'une sorte de combinaison blanche et de hautes bottes aussi grises que ses cheveux. Il entrait dans les pièces, ouvrant les portes à la volée, en ressortant presque aussitôt.

_Mais où est-elle encore passée ? maugréa-t-il. Yume !

Il entra dans une pièce sombre, sans fenêtres. Là, il découvrit celle qu'il cherchait depuis un bon moment. Elle était assise sur le sol, le visage dans les mains, ses cheveux bleus rebiquant sur sa nuque blanche.

_Yume, chuchota le jeune homme, tu es encore là ? Arrête de passer ta vie ici…

Yume ne bougea pas. Le jeune homme s'accroupit à ses côtés. Il la regarda de ses yeux vert pastel et continua à chuchoter :

_Allez, réponds-moi… Ne fais pas comme si tu ne m'entendais pas…

_Laisse-moi Kuroo. Répondit enfin Yume.

_Non, je ne te laisserais pas. Tu ne peux pas rester enfermée ici toute ta vie. Je sais ce que tu as…

La jeune femme releva brusquement la tête :

_Non ! s'écria-t-elle. Non, ne fais pas comme si tu savais Kuroo ! Tu ne sais rien ! Rien du tout ! Tu ne connais pas la souffrance dans laquelle je vis en ce moment même !

_Mais si je le sais. Répondit-il calmement. Je te connais par cœur Yume. Tu souffres.

_Arrête ! Tu m'exaspères ! Cesse d'être toujours aussi calme ! Tu ne sais rien je te dis ! Tu fais comme si tu savais, mais tu es complètement à côté de la plaque mon cher ami ! railla-t-elle méchamment.

_ Tu ferais bien de te calmer aussi… Tu es en train de perdre ton pouvoir, je le vois. Je ne peux pas te laisser mourir…

_Me laisser mourir ? Le coupa-t-elle en hurlant presque. _Me _laisser mourir ? Mais ce n'est pas moi qui meurs Kuroo ! C'est Lui ! C'est Lui qui va mourir ! Et moi je ne fais rien ! Je reste ici à cause de ces stupides règles ! Mais alors, à quoi je sers ? Si je ne peux même pas utiliser mes pouvoirs ? Dis-moi ! Hein ? À quoi je sers ?

_Yume, tu…

_Ah, tais-toi ! S'écria la jeune femme qui s'était relevée et regardait Kuroo, les sourcils si froncés que ses yeux n'étaient plus que des fentes sur le bord des larmes. Je te préviens ! Je ne vais pas moisir ici ! Tu as raison ! Je ne peux pas rester enfermée…

_Bien sûr que j'ai raison, dit le jeune homme qui s'était levé à son tour. Tu vas enfin sortir d'ici et revenir avec moi…

_Non !

_Comment ça ?

_Je ne reviendrais pas avec toi Kuroo. Pas avec eux. C'est décidé, je pars !

_Tu pars ? s'étonna Kuroo. Mais où donc ?

_Le sauver.

_Lui ?

_Oui. Je pars dans son Monde. Dès maintenant.

_Dès maintenant ? Mais Yume ! Et les Règles ! Tu ne peux pas ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Rappelle-toi ! Rappelle-toi ce qu'il t'était arrivé ! Le Chef Suprême t'avait déjà punie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer si tu repars une fois de plus ? Il te désillusionnera !

_Et alors ? Qui a dit que je reviendrais de leur Monde ?

_Il te cherchera ! Il te retrouvera !

_Je pars je t'ai dit. Adieu Kuroo.

_Yume ! hurla le jeune homme. Non ! YUME ! YUME !

Mais la jeune femme avait déjà disparu, laissant son ami seul dans la pièce.

* * *

_Voilà! Second chapitre! Je me dépêche de poster la suite! _

_Yume veut dire "rêve" en Japonais. "Kuroo" est tiré de "kuro" (noir toujours en japonais). J'ai choisi Kuroo pour faire un contraste avec son nom qui signifie "noir" et son apparence pâle (cheveux gris, peau pâle, vêtement blanc)_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Dialogue

_Voici le chapitre 3! En espérant que vous avez aimé les deux premiers! Sorry, celui-ci est plus que court. _

* * *

_Ben, t'es qui toi ? Eho ! Tu me réponds ?

_Je suis personne.

_Comment tu t'appelles ?

_Yume. Et toi ?

_Je ne peux pas le dire.

_Pourquoi ?

_J'ai pas le droit.

_Je t'ai dit le mien. Dis-moi le tiens !

_Non.

_C'est lâche.

_Ryuzaki…

_C'est joli.

_Qui es-tu alors ?

_Tu me promets de le dire à personne ?

_Oui.

_Tu me promets ? Me promets vraiment ?

_Je ne trahis jamais les secrets tu sais…

_Je suis un démon.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Dream

_Voici le 4ème chapitre! :3 Enjoy!_

* * *

La pluie tombait fort et les trottoirs de la capitale étaient inondés. Mais cela n'empêchait pas la foule d'être très dense même à cette heure tardive de la journée. Les passants, leur parapluie à la main, se pressaient dans les rues en se bousculant. Chacun était si occupé par sa propre vie que personne n'avait vu apparaître cette jeune femme au physique si étrange au milieu de la route. Celle-ci regarda autour d'elle, sans bouger. Soudain, un bruit de klaxon retenti. Un camion roulait droit vers elle, sans pouvoir s'arrêter dans la descente. L'œil de Yume se fixa sur le véhicule. Elle plia les genoux, prête à l'envol, et s'éleva dans les airs. Elle plana quelques instants, ses cheveux ondulants autour de son visage, comme un oiseau, et retomba en douceur de l'autre côté de la rue. Alors que personne ne semblait avoir remarqué quoique ce soit d'anormal, ce saut n'échappa pas à un jeune homme, assis à l'intérieur d'un café. Il fixa Yume et se décida à bouger. Il posa l'argent sur la table et sorti du café. Il se dirigea vers Yume qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Le jeune homme était grand, plus grand que la moyenne mais ne dépassait pourtant pas Yume, qui avait la même taille. Cela, en plus de sa beauté étrange, intrigua le jeune homme. Il arriva devant elle, fixant ses yeux jaunes de ses yeux bruns.

_Bonjour, vous cherchez quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il, plus curieux de savoir qui était cet être incroyable que de savoir si elle cherchait vraiment quelque chose. Je vous ai observée et vous me semblez perdue…

_Vous m'avez observée ? Chuchota Yume, l'air grave.

_Oui, enfin… Je vous ai aperçue depuis le café là-bas et… Mais bref ! Puis-je vous aider ?

Yume le regarda intensément. Elle savait qui était cet homme. Elle savait que c'était un menteur. Elle savait que c'était celui qu'Il cherchait depuis des mois.

_Oui… Dit-elle avec un sourire. Il fallait qu'elle suive cet homme. Il la conduirait à Lui, elle en était certaine. Oui, je cherche… du travail… Peut-être en avez vous un pour moi ?

_Ah ! Dit le jeune homme.

Cette jeune femme l'intriguait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais une force indéfinissable le poussait à emmener cette fille avec lui. Était-ce à cause de sa beauté si... surnaturelle? Il la regarda un instant. Elle était très grande et très fine. Deux mèches de cheveux, plus longues que les autres, d'un bleu électrique, encadraient son visage fin et pâle. Elle avait des yeux... extraordinaires... Très allongés, avec de longs cils noirs. Leur iris d'une incroyable couleur jaune or. Deux fins trais noir, comme des larmes sombres tatouées, descendaient sur ses joues. Une large cicatrice, sûrement due à un coup de sabre ou de couteau, lui barrait le visage, partant du côté gauche de son front à sa joue droite. Elle était très simplement vêtue, malgré la pluie abondante. Aussi portait-elle un débardeur noir, un pantalon serré de même couleur et de hautes bottes à lacets tout aussi sombres. Il remarqua, sur son épaule gauche, un tatouage rouge. Le Kanji Ai*, l'Amour. Il aperçu aussi qu'elle portait une épaisse ceinture noire à la taille, qui retenait ce qu'il semblait être une arme blanche, et une besace de la même couleur.

_Que… Continua le jeune homme. Que faites vous dans la vie ?

_Je suis… Disons… Femme à tout faire.

_Je vois… Je crois que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous… Suivez-moi je vous en prie…

Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers la rue adjacente. Yume savait qu'elle arriverait à son but en le suivant. Quelle chance elle avait eu de le rencontrer si rapidement ! La pluie battait toujours aussi fort, le jeune homme proposa son parapluie mais il s'aperçu bien vite que la pluie ne la mouillait pas. Ceci l'étonna d'autant plus. Il était sûr, maintenant, qu'il devait l'emmener, mais il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi.

_Vous savez, commença Yume, je hais les assassins…

_C'est-à-dire ? Demanda le jeune homme, soudain méfiant.

_Oh ! C'était pour parler. répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre nom… Pardonnez-moi…

_Yagami. Light Yagami. Et vous ?

Il n'estima pas préférable de donner un faux nom. Après tout, au pire des cas, c'était plus la fille que lui qui craignait.

_Dream. Répondit Yume sans une hésitation.

_Et votre nom ? Demanda-t-il, au cas où...

_Akedo. Répondit Yume après une fraction de seconde de réflexion Dream Akedo.

_Vous devez sûrement connaître Kira… Dit Light à tout hasard. Tout le monde en parle… Quel est votre avis sur lui ?

_Je hais les assassins. Répéta Yume, avec un sourire en coin. Je les hais plus que tout. Je hais les gens qui tuent pour leur propre intérêt. Je ferais tout mon possible pour attraper Kira…

_Mais vous ne pouvez pas… Répondit Light, qui commençait à se méfier. vous n'êtes pas de la police que je sâche…

_N'ai-je pas dit que j'étais femme à tout faire ? Rétorqua Yume en continuant à avancer.

Light s'arrêta et regarda le dos de cette magnifique femme. Qu'il haïssait soudainement. Alors comme ça elle voulait arrêter Kira ? Il voulait bien voir ça… Ils arrivèrent bientôt à destination. Ils pénétrèrent dans un immense immeuble aux vitres tintées. Une fois dans le hall, Light ouvrit plusieurs portes grâce à une carte, sortie de son portefeuille. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une dernière porte, bien mieux sécurisée que les autres. L'empreinte digitale était demandée et les objets personnels devaient être déposés dans un bac qui passait sous scanner.

_Tenez, nous arrivons. Dit-il, un sourire en coin.

_Vous travaillez dans quoi au fait ?

_Nous sommes une petite équipe et nous… nous sommes spécialisés dans les crimes.

_De la police en gros…

_Pas exactement… Attention, nous y sommes.

_C'est vraiment bien gardé, dit Yume en regardant les caméras au plafond.

Une voix étrangement modifiée s'éleva dans la pièce :

**_Light, qui est la personne qui t'accompagne ?**

_Elle s'appelle Dream Akedo et je pensais qu'elle pouvait prendre la place de femme de ménage

_Et cuisinière, ajouta Yume.

_Et cuisinière, répéta Light. Tout ça quoi…

_**Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas contactés ? **continua la voix.

_Je n'ai pas pensé, je faisais connaissance avec Madame…

_Mademoiselle, coupa Yume.

_Pardon, Mademoiselle Akedo…

_**Vous pouvez rentrer.**

Ils procédèrent aux tests et finirent par arriver dans une immense pièce dont les murs étaient couverts d'écrans. Un homme d'âge mûr arriva devant Yume. Il était plus petit qu'elle mais ne semblait pas du tout gêné. Il regarda Yume avec un air paisible.

_Bienvenue. Appelez-moi Watari. Ce sont vos uniques affaires ? Dit-il en montrant la ceinture et la besace de Yume.

_Oui. Enchantée, je m'appelle Dream Akedo. Répondit-elle.

_Bien. Dit Watari. Je vais vous montrer vos appartements. Oui, je ne vous ai pas dit mais pour faire ce travail, vous devez habiter ici. Le travail exécuté par les quelques personnes présentes dans cet endroit est confidentiel. Je ne peux vous le révéler, vous m'en voyez désolé…

_Je sais. Je l'ai compris malgré le peu que Monsieur Yagami m'a dit.

_Ah bien… Je vais donc vous montrer… Ah, je l'ai déjà dit… Bien ! Vous vous occuperez donc du ménage, de la cuisine et au besoin de quelques travaux si on vous le demande.

_D'accord. Je sais aussi pas mal de trucs en médecine, informatique et réparations… Ainsi qu'en affaire de crime…

_Tout ça ?

_Ne vous ai-je pas dit que j'étais une femme à tout faire ? Rétorqua Yume, arquant un sourcil.

_Euh… Si si ! Assura Watari. Bref ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

_Je ne dois pas rencontrer les travailleurs de cet endroit ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement.

_Non, ils sont occupés mais vous pourrez les rencontrer demain sûrement… Ah ! Je ne vous ai pas dit ! L'appartement qui se trouve en face du votre est habité par Misa Amane et Light Yagami, même si celui-ci n'y va presque jamais. Allons-y, c'est au 6eme…

* * *

_*Ai (_**愛**_) = "amour" en japonais. (clin d'oeil : c'est le même tatouage que Gaara a sur le front)_

_Voilàà! Si vous avez aimé, laissez moi une review pour me le dire. Ca marche aussi si vous n'avez pas aimé! XD_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Démon

_Un démon ?

_Oui.

_Mais… Mais… Ce n'est pas possible… Tu n'es pas réelle…

_C'est méchant ce que tu dis.

_Non ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Mais…

_Tu ne me crois pas ?

_Ben…

_Je vais te le prouver alors.

_Hein ?

_Regarde. Tu vois ce tas de substance froide là-bas ?

_Le bonhomme de neige ?

_Appelle ça comme tu veux. Eh bien, je vais le faire fondre. Sans bouger d'ici.

_C'est impossible.

_Ah oui ?

_Oui. Tu ne peux pas faire fondre la neige en restant assise ici. C'est physiquement impossible.

_Tu parles trop. Regarde…

_Yume ! Tes yeux ! Ils… Ils deviennent… Bizarres…

_Et voilà.

_T'as vraiment réussi?

_Ben oui. Qu'est ce que tu croyais ?

_Ca ne me paraissait pas possible…

_La preuve que si.

_Il y avait une une chance de 0,0000000001% pour que tu y arrives...

_Tu es bien placé pour me dire que ça comptait quand même. Tu adores les pourcentages toi.

_Tu… Tu…

_Je je ?

_Woah.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Douche

_Voilà le 6ème chapitre. Il est un peu plus long je crois... Pas tellement... Je suis vraiment pas douée en longs chapitres, désolée! J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même! :3_

* * *

L'appartement était tout à fait confortable. Grand, éclairé, moelleux. N'importe qui aurait été ravi. Pourtant, Yume trouvait ça trop grand, trop éclairé, trop moelleux. Elle ne le niait pas, les couloirs rouge sang exigus de son Monde lui manquait. Kuroo aussi lui manquait. La seule personne qu'elle connaissait qui pouvait supporter son caractère exaspérant. Elle était colérique, ironique, faisait toujours la tête et ne pouvait pas tenir en place. Kuroo était pourtant tout le contraire, doux, gentil, souriant... Elle l'adorait depuis qu'elle le connaissait, c'est-à-dire, depuis toujours. C'était la seule personne qui avait de l'estime dans son coeur. C'était son ami. Presque son frère. Bien sûr, ils étaient d'autre à avoir une amitié avec elle. Elle n'était pas non plus insociable. Mais ils étaient peu nombreux et aucun ne bénéficiait d'autant de respect que Kuroo.

Mais elle ne devait pas penser à ça maintenant. Elle savait pourquoi elle était ici. Elle devait Le sauver. Le sauver avant tout. Mettant de côté ses pensés désordonnées, elle ne tarda pas à s'installer. Ce qui fut rapide puisqu'elle ne possédait qu'une besace. Elle sorti cependant son poignard de sa ceinture. Elle le regarda un instant, passant ses doigts blancs aux ongles noirs sur la lame brillante et légèrement recourbée. Le manche noir était court et facile à tenir en main. Elle adorait cette arme. C'était étrange pour un Démon de posséder une arme humaine. Elle était sûrement la seule. Mais elle ne s'en séparait jamais. Elle avait perdu la moitié de ses pouvoirs lors de sa première disparition dans l'autre Monde. Le Chef Suprême avait d'abord voulu la désillusionner avant de lui enlever seulement la moitié de ses pouvoirs. Elle avait donc besoin de cette arme. Et elle lui donnait un avantage sur les autres Démons, malgré son impuissance démoniaque par rapport à eux. Elle détenait quelque chose d'humain et cela lui avait permis d'obtenir des dons humains. Dont celui de vivre peu de temps. La plupart des Démons vivaient entre 200 et 250 années humaines. Le fait que Yume se soit approprié quelque chose de leurs Monde lui avait raccourci sa durée de vie. Mais elle s'en fichait. Un Démon de plus ou de moins, qui le verrait ? Ils s'étaient presque éteints de toute façon. Remplacés, il y a des siècles, par les Shinigamis qui étaient devenus de plus en plus importants. Les Démons et les Shinigamis n'étaient pas amis. Yume était allé les voir, une fois, avec Kuroo et une "amie" nommée Kan. Elle leurs avait parlé et avait bien remarqué qu'ils n'avaient pas plus de choses à faire qu'eux. Ils s'ennuyaient. Presque plus que les Démons. Mais elle n'avait pas pu devenir amie avec eux. Ils étaient si... ennuyants. Kan par contre s'était liée d'amitié avec un Shinigami nommé Bilgaba. Yume détestait ce Shinigami.

Yume se surprit à penser à nouveau à son Monde. Elle chassa encore une fois ses pensées et après avoir posé ses affaires, elle se mit à regarder en détail l'appartement qui lui avait été attribué. Elle observa chaque pièce, chaque recoin, chaque morceau de mur. Et elle venait de comprendre. Des micros et des caméras étaient placés un peu partout. Sauf dans la salle de bain. Ca ne l'étonnait pas. C'était bien son style, à Lui, de surveiller tout le monde. Mais elle ne penserait pas qu'il y en aurait autant. Alors Il était donc si paranoïaque. En même temps, elle le savait déjà. Elle l'avait bien assez observé depuis « chez elle ». Elle avait hâte de le voir. Elle n'attendait que ça. Mais Watari s'était opposé à ce qu'elle les rencontre tout de suite. Il n'avait pas non plus voulu dire ce qu'ils faisaient. Si il savait qu'elle était déjà au courant de tout…

Elle s'apprétait à entrer dans la salle de bain lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle voulait : qu'on la dérange à cet instant. Elle poussa un long soupir d'exaspération en se retournant. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée et ouvrit. Une jeune femme, à moins que ce ne soit une jeune fille, se tenait devant elle, habillé de manière très légère, pleine de froufrous et de dentelles, ce qui eu le don de faire frissonner Yume devant tant de complications vestimentaires. Elle était très jolie, de long cheveux blonds soyeux et des grands yeux clairs. Elle avait l'air tout excitée et bien décidée à engager une longue conversation ce qui ne pu que faire soupirer Yume davantage.

_Bonjour ! Dit-elle, en souriant, d'une petite voix suraiguë. Vous êtes la nouvelle femme de ménage, c'est ça ?

_Je préfère Femme à Tout Faire. Répondit Yume d'un ton cassant.

_Ah, bien sûr ! Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer ! Continua la jeune femme joyeusement. Je suis Misa Amane !

_Enchantée. Répondit Yume.

Elle regarda Misa en fronçant les sourcils. Cette fille était vraiment minuscule. Elle, abordait un grand sourire malgré l'expression de Yume.

_Euh… Je ne peux pas entrer ? Demanda la jeune femme doucement.

_Hein ? S'étonna Yume. Si, si… Entrez…

Elle se dégagea et Misa entra dans la pièce.

_Quel est votre nom ?

_Dream Akedo.

_Dream ? C'est joli ! Minauda Misa en regardant la pièce en sautillant sur place. Oh ! Mais… tout ce noir ! s'exclama-t-elle en regardant Yume.

_Quel noir ?

_Sur toi… Je peux te tutoyer, hein, Dream-chan… Sous tes yeux ! C'est un style ?

_Un style ? Demanda Yume qui commençait à perdre patience.

Cette fille faisait des réflexions sur ce noir alors qu'elle-même avait été une gothic lolita encore peu de temps auparavant. Même si visiblement, elle tenait plus de la lolita que de la gothique à ce moment.

_Oui ! Continua Misa. Ces deux trais sous tes yeux… Verticaux…

_Non, c'est naturel.

_AH BON ! S'étonna Misa en ouvrant de grand yeux.

_Oui. Dites, vous allez rester longtemps ? Je comptais prendre une douche là…

_Hein ? Ah oui, pardon. Je me sauve ! À bientôt Dream-chan !

_C'est ça…

Yume ferma la porte derrière Misa et poussa un nouveau soupir. Que cette fille était collante. Le courant n'était pas passé. Comme aurait-il pu passer avec une fille aussi stupide. Oui, elle était gentille, mais stupide. Elle semblait très heureuse d'avoir rencontré Yume. Celle-ci poussa un énième soupire. Cette fille était décidément insupportable. Elle s'en voulait un peu de penser ça alors que Misa avait été tout à fait polie, contrairement à elle, mais il y avait dans l'attitude de la jeune femme quelque chose… d'insupportable, c'était le bon mot. Et Yume était très facile à énerver. C'était dans sa nature de Démon. Elle se dirigea enfin vers la salle de bain et se déshabilla doucement. Elle ouvrit l'eau, brûlante, et entra dans la douche. Une vapeur s'éleva par dessus la cabine de douche et vint se coller sur les miroirs. Bientôt, la salle de bain ne fut plus qu'un petit sauna.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Départ

_Nouveau chapitre. Très trèèèès court. C'est normal._

* * *

-Je dois partir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de venir dans ton Monde.

-Pourquoi ?

-Arrête de dire pourquoi ! Parce que. C'est comme ça.

-Mais je te reverrais un jour Yume, hein ?

-Sûrement ! À bientôt… Ryûzaki.

-Au revoir.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Déduction

Yume venait de finir de s'habiller. Le soleil était à peine levé. Elle n'avait pas dormi. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Les Démons ne dormaient presque jamais. Ils tenaient éveillés environ deux semaine de temps humain sans dormir. Puis ils dormaient pendant deux jours humains entiers. Elle n'avait donc pas dormi. Elle avait réfléchi à plusieurs choses.

Mais c'était toujours les mêmes qui revenaient : Lui, et les différentes attaques qu'allait lui lancer le Chef Suprême après avoir retrouvé sa trace. Pour qu'il ne la retrouve pas, il faudrait qu'elle change tout le temps d'endroit. Mais c'était impossible vu les événements. Visiblement, Lui et son groupe ne changeaient pas de "planque". Le Chef Suprême ne tarderait pas à lui envoyer toutes sortes d'armes de leur Monde... Oh, elle ne s'en souciait pas plus que ça. Elle savait se débrouiller seule et, même si la moitié de ses pouvoirs lui avait été enlevée, il lui restait toujours l'autre partie. Et elle avait son poignard. Elle doutait que les créatures résistent à une lame humaine et une bonne technique. Car c'était bien simple, depuis qu'elle détenait cette dague, c'est-à-dire, depuis longtemps, elle s'était entraînée à faire toutes sortes de choses avec. Et le fait que le poignard soit utilisé par une puissance démoniaque l'avait rendu plus... puissant.

Elle redoutait pourtant une créature, plus forte, plus intelligente que les autres. Plus meurtrière aussi. Les Draggae. Des espèces de cloportes noirs géants qui possédaient de grandes pattes parsemées de petites cloques. Chaque cloque refermait un venin violet qui brûlait n'importe quoi au moindre contact, comme de l'acide. Yume n'en avait jamais combattu. Mais tous ceux qu'elle connaissait qui en avait rencontré avaient été brûlés en plusieurs endroits par leur venin, certains même étaient morts.

Les Draggae avaient un venin capable d'éliminer même un Démon. Ce qui était atroce avec ces créatures, c'était leur intelligence. Elle était égale à celle du plus intelligent des chimpanzé. C'était énorme pour une bête aussi meurtrière. La seule chose qui pouvait les arrêter, c'était de leur ouvrir leur carapace. C'était pour cela que Yume aimait tant son poignard. Le Chef Suprême ne les avait pas lâchés à la poursuite de quelqu'un depuis des siècles, car, incontrôlables, les bêtes menaçaient aussi un danger pour lui-même. Mais Yume avait comme le pressentiment qu'elle aurait à leur faire face tôt ou tard. Mais elle s'y était préparée. Cette fois, ce ne serait plus de l'entraînement. Bien que la peur fût grande, elle était assez sûre d'elle. Si elle était confronté à un Draggae, elle l'éliminerait. Elle gagnerait.

De tous ses pouvoirs, il ne lui en restait que très peu. Mais elle avait visiblement gardé ceux pour lesquels elle était la meilleure. Les plus puissants en elle sans doute. Elle avait la capacité de retenir n'importe qu'elle mouvement par l'observation et de le reproduire sans erreur. Elle détenait aussi une force et des capacités physiques et intellectuelles surdéveloppées, ce qui lui permettait de planer quelques instants après des bonds phénoménaux ou de déduire le moindre problème en quelques minutes. Elle avait aussi la capacité de voir l'avenir. Mais ce pouvoir, très rare, lui était incontrôlable. Elle voyait parfois des suites d'images venant du futur. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle cherchait une information, elle n'arrivait pas à utiliser ce pouvoir.

Mais avec tout ça, il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie la raison pour laquelle elle était dans ce Monde. Cette raison, c'était Lui. Il allait mourir, bientôt, et il fallait qu'elle empêche ça. Elle ne le laisserait pas se faire tuer par cet idiot de Shinigami. Le vieil homme aussi allait mourir. Elle ne voulait pas non plus. Elle le sauverais aussi. Pour cela, il fallait qu'elle se rapproche de cette fille, Misa Amane. Et au moment venu, elle pourra Le sauver. Il ne mourra pas. Même si elle doit se sacrifier pour ça, Il ne mourra pas.

Yume avait mis son éternel débardeur noir et son pantalon de même couleur. Avait ajusté ses bottes et avait secoué la tête d'un air endormi pour coiffer ses cheveux bleus. On lui avait bien préparé un uniforme de "femme de ménage", une jupe bleu ciel, un tablier blanc, un chemisier de même couleur que la jupe et des mocassins marrons. Elle prit seulement le tablier qu'elle noua grossièrement autour de sa taille. Elle sorti de son appartement et se mit au travail.

Après avoir nettoyé chaque recoins des quatorze étages, qu'elle avait faits en une heure seulement, grâce à sa rapidité incroyable de puissance démoniaque, Yume descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Après avoir fait la moitié de son travail à ce niveau, elle entra dans une pièce ou provenait du bruit. Là, un groupe d'homme travaillait sur de multiples écrans. Aucun ne l'avait vu rentrer. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge mais aucun ne la remarqua pour autant. Quelques secondes plus tard, Watari entra dans la pièce par une porte adjacente.

-Ah ! Mademoiselle Akedo ! s'écria l'homme avec un sourire.

-Appelez-moi Dream. Répondit Yume. Bonjour Monsieur Watari.

-Bonjour… Dream… Je vois que vous avez trouvé nos travailleurs.

-Visiblement, oui.

-Bien, il est temps que je vous les présente.

Il fit avancer Yume vers le groupe, qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué leur présence.

-Messieurs… Dit Watari sans succès.

Yume s'éclaircit à nouveau, plus bruyamment cette fois, la gorge. Quelque uns sursautèrent.

-Messieurs, répéta Watari, je vous présente Mademoiselle Dream Akedo. Elle est là pour s'occuper de tout ce que vous ne faites pas. C'est-à-dire, le ménage, la cuisine, la médecine et caetera…

-Bonjour ! Lança l'un des hommes, je suis Matsu…

-Attendez. Coupa un autre. Qui sait si cette personne n'est pas Kira…

-Mais… continua le premier.

-Non, coupa Yume. Non, il a raison de se méfier. Eh bien monsieur, je ne suis pas Kira. Et je doute que Kira s'amuserait à venir ici alors que vous le cherchez… Quoique… dit-elle en lançant un regard en coin vers Light.

-Comment savez-vous que nous cherchons Kira ? S'écria Light qui n'avait pas vu son regard.

-Bonjour Light Yagami. Dit-elle en le regardant vraiment. Comment je le sais ? Tout simplement parce que votre cher ami vient de me soupçonner de l'être. Cela veut donc dire que vous vous en méfiez, et que par conséquent vous le cherchez.

-Quelle déduction ! s'écria le premier homme. Digne de…

-Tais-toi ! s'exclama le second. Soit, nous cherchons Kira. Mais comment pouvons-nous être sûrs que ce n'est pas vous.

-Ca, je l'ignore… Simplement si je vous dis que je hais les assassins. Mais je doute que cela vous intéresse. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne suis pas là pour prouver si je suis oui ou non Kira, je suis là pour m'occuper de votre… taudis… Répliqua Yume en regardant le sol jonché de papiers, de câbles et d'autres choses indéfinissables. Mais de toute façon, vous saurez si je suis Kira si quelqu'un ici meure. Mais puisqu' il faut le nom à Kira pour pouvoir tuer, et que je ne connais aucun de vos noms sauf celui de Light Yagami, car j'imagine que Watari est un pseudonyme, je ne suis pas en pouvoir de vous tuer. Et je ne le veux pas. Moi, ce que je veux, c'est du travail.

-Comment savez-vous tout ça ? Demanda le premier homme.

-Mmmmh… Je le déduis. Répondit Yume avec un sourire.

Les hommes se lancèrent des regards intrigués. Yume était fière de ses paroles. Elle regardait le petit groupe avec satisfaction. Après quelques minutes d'échanges visuels, les hommes se présentèrent à Yume, prenant bien soin de donner simplement leur nom de famille. Mais après tout, Yume n'en avait absolument pas besoin… Et elle les connaissait déjà tous... Seul un des hommes ne s'était pas retourné. Il était resté face aux écrans, soit dos à Yume, accroupi sur un fauteuil de bureau.

-Et voici Ryuzaki, dit le dénommé Matsuda.

* * *

_Voilààà! Le chapitre 8! L va bientôt apparaître (si vous êtes intelligent et que vous avez bien lu les précédents chapitres, vous aurez compris que c'était L le fameux "Lui") :) Je suis désolée pour l'explication approximative des Draggae... XD Je continue à bosser sur la suite! Si vous vous y opposez, dites le moi, j'arrêtais le massacre! XD Allez! A bientôt les gens! Merci! :3_


	9. Chapitre 9 : Découverte

_Voilà le chapitre 9! En espérant que ça vous plaise!_

* * *

-Kuroo, chuchota la jeune fille. Elle était assez petite, très maigre et très blanche. De grand yeux rouges et des cheveux noués en une longue tresse noire posée sur son épaule osseuse et descendant jusqu'au sol. Elle était vêtue d'une robe grisonnante très large qui volait autour d'elle, bien qu'il n'y eut pas un seul souffle de vent. Les manches de sa robes étaient très longues et cachaient ses mains, ne laissant apparaître que le bout de ses doigts aux ongles couleur de sang. Deux trais rouges horizontaux ornaient ses joues creuses. Une chaîne en fer lourde et terne pendait le long de son coup très fin. Elle était si maigre et si blanche qu'elle paraîssait immatérielle, transparente... Mais malgré son physique de Mort, elle avait une sorte de beauté étrange et inexplicable. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, qui lui tournait le dos.

-Kuroo… répéta-t-elle, plus fort. Kuroo, le Chef Suprême veut te voir…

-Hein ?

-Le Chef Suprême. Il ne m'a rien dit d'autre, mais c'est à cause de Yume j'imagine…

-Hein ? Kan… Co… Comment sais-tu… ? balbutia Kuroo en se retournant vers Kan.

-Tu sais, on est de moins en moins nombreux ici… À cause des Shinigamis… Alors quand quelqu'un s'en va, ça se voit tout de suite… Tu dois savoir où elle est non ? C'est ta meilleure amie…

-Elle est partie, oui…

-Où ? Où est-elle partie ?

-Dans l'autre Monde…

-NON ! s'écria Kan en plaquant ses deux mains sur sa bouche rouge.

-Si…

-Mais elle est folle ! s'exclama-t-elle, une expression d'horreur sur son visage squelettique. C'est bien elle qui y était allé, il y a des années non ?

-Oui. Tu te souviens de ça ? s'étonna Kuroo.

-Evidemment ! s'écria Kan. Jamais je n'avais vu le Chef Suprême autant en colère ! Il a même menacé de la désillusionner ! Et elle, elle y retourne ! Elle est complètement folle !

-Non, elle aime, c'est tout. rétorqua-t-il.

-Elle aime ?

-Oui.

-Et alors ? C'est autorisé, l'amour, aux démons… Enfin que quand on aime… Kan s'arrêta et réfléchi un instant. L'horreur était un mot trop faible pour décrire son expression. Non… Non, ne me dis pas que…

-Si.

-Elle aime... un humain ?

-Oui. Chuchota Kuroo.

* * *

_Et voilà! Désolée de décevoir ceux (plutôt celles je pense XD) qui s'attendaient à voir L dans ce chapitre... ^^ Il apparaît dans le prochain, promis! ^^ Merci! J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas ennuyé!_


	10. Chapitre 10 : Déception

_Voici le moment que vous attendez tous (je crois)... L'arrivée de L! (enfin!) Bonne lecture! :3_

* * *

Yume ne bougeait plus. Elle regardait le dos de Ryuzaki, accroupi sur un fauteuil devant des écrans, qui ne s'était pas retourné. Elle était pétrifiée. Enfin! Enfin il était là! Elle voulait voir son visage, mais elle déjà qu'elle n'arrivait pas à bouger, elle ne s'imaginait pas parler. Un long silence, un peu gênant, régnait dans la salle.

-Vous êtes donc Dream Akedo.

Ryuzaki venait de parler. Sans pour autant retourner son fauteuil. Il tournait toujours le dos à Yume qui s'était détendue. Une fois que Ryuzaki avait ouvert la bouche, elle pouvait parler. Son corps n'était plus pétrifié.

-Oui. Vous ne me regardez pas? C'est pourtant la moindre des politesses. Lanca-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

Ryuzaki attendit quelques instant, puis, d'un coup de pied dans le bureau devant lui, il fit se retourner le fauteuil. Il releva doucement la tête et se mit à fixer les yeux de Yume.

Celle-ci ne bougeait plus. Tout semblait avoir disparu. Il n'y avait plus que Ryuzaki et elle. Elle fixait ses immenses prunelles noires. La première chose qu'elle pensa était qu'il n'avait pas changé. La deuxième était qu'il était aussi beau que dans son souvenir, bien que plus vieux. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ses yeux aux lourds cernes sombres. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais aussi ébouriffés que lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré, sa peau aussi blanche que celle de Kuroo, des mains longues et fines.

Ryuzaki ne bougeait pas non plus. Il la voyait, pour la première fois depuis... oh, si longtemps. Elle était là. Juste là. Il se rappelait d'elle si bien, l'ayant dans vue dans la majorité de ses rêves. Pourtant, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginé qu'elle deviendrait si belle. Toujours sa beauté étrange. Sa beauté de créature démoniaque. Car il était le seul à savoir qui elle était vraiment. Dream Akedo... Alors comme ça elle avait donné un faux nom. Il se souvenait toujours de celui qu'elle lui avait donné, en ce mois de décembre. Yume...

Yume regardait toujours les yeux de Ryuzaki. Il n'avait pas l'air de se souvenir d'elle. C'était il y a trop longtemps, il l'avait oubliée. Cette pensée fit monter les larmes aux yeux de Yume. Mais elle les chassa rapidement.

-Ravie de vous avoir rencontré, Ryuzaki. Dit-elle d'un ton cassant. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais faire le ménage dans cette pièce. C'est la dernière que je dois faire.

-Vous avez déjà fait tous le reste? s'exclama Matsuda.

-Oui. Il ne me manque plus que celle-là. Ca ne vous embête pas que je la fasse aujourd'hui?

-Non. Répondit Ryuzaki. Allez-y, vous ne nous dérangerez pas.

-Ah, mais je préférerais que vous sortiez pendant que je fais la pièce, j'en ai pour très peu de temps...

-Non. Répondit simplement Ryuzaki.

-Non? Demanda Yume en arquant un sourcil.

-Non.

-Bon, très bien. Répondit-elle durement. Lorsque vous aurez fini, vous m'appellerais, et je pourrais peut-être enfin nettoyer toute cette crasse.

Elle tourna les talons et sorti de la pièce.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu la laisser faire le ménage Ryuzaki? Demanda Light.

-Parce que vous avez du travail à faire. N'oubliez pas que nous sommes là pour arrêter Kira. Il ne s'arrêtera pas tout seul, n'est-ce pas Light-kun?

Yume s'était réfugiée sur la terrasse, au tout dernier étage de l'immeuble. Elle était assise, sur le bord du muret, les jambes dans le vide et regardait la gigantesque ville s'agiter sous ses pieds. Une voix aiguë la fit sursauter.

-Dream-saaaan! Te voilà!

Yume bascula vers l'avant et tomba dans le vide.

-DREAM-SAN! hurla Misa avant de voir une main attraper le muret et la tête de Yume apparaître. Dream-san!

-Ne refais plus jamais ça Misa! Plus jamais!

-Je suis désolée Dream-san!

Yume poussa sur ses bras et se rassit sur le muret. Misa s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés.

-C'est haut! dit-elle en s'agrippant à Yume. J'ai peur de tomber.

-Ne bouge pas autant ou tu tomberas vraiment.

-Oui...

-Et lâche-moi s'il te plaît.

-Oui...

-Et arrête de dire "oui" comme ça! C'est insupportable!

-Ou... D'accord...

Le silence se fit. Mais il ne dura pas longtemps avant que Misa se remette à parler.

-Je suis très contente que tu viennes habiter ici tu sais, Dream-san! Je m'ennuyais toute seule. Light-san est toujours occupé avec les autres et il n'est pas souvent avec moi... Mais maintenant tu es là, Dream-san!

-En effet, je suis là... Répondit Yume, légèrement agacée.

-Je t'ai entendue leur parler de Kira, Dream-san! Tu as trouvé ça toute seule?

-Oui.

-Toi aussi tu fais partie de la police alors? Tu es détective?

-Non.

-Eh bah dis donc! Tu es forte hein! Tu as déjà fini le ménage? Tu es allée vite! Moi je dois aller à un rendez-vous cet après-midi pour une séance photo! Tu fais quoi toi, Dream-san? Et j'ai vu aussi comment tu regardais Ryuzaki! Tu le connaissais? On aurait dit que oui...

-Non, je ne l'avais jamais vu.

-C'est vrai? Je dois me tromper alors. C'est bizarre car je ne vois pas ton...

-Mon quoi? demanda Yume en voyant que Misa s'était arrêtée.

-Non, rien! Oublie Dream-san.

-Mon quoi? Insista Yume.

-Ton... Ton uniforme! C'est moi qui l'avait choisi... Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas mis?

-Je n'aime pas le bleu.

-Mais tes cheveux...

-Je n'aime pas le bleu ciel.

-Ah! D'accord Dream-san! La prochaine fois je prendrais une autre couleur!

-Ne t'en fait pas, un tablier me convient tout à fait.

-Oui! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Yume ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette fille n'était peut-être pas très futée, mais il y avait beaucoup de gentillesse en elle. Elles restèrent assises, balançant leurs jambes au dessus des voitures. Une fine pluie se mit à tomber. Misa se redressa d'un coup et s'écria :

-Dream-san! Il faut que je rentre! Je ne dois pas être mouillée avant ma séance photo! Mon maquillage va couler!

-D'accord Misa... À bientôt.

Misa se mit à courir vers la porte qui menait dans l'immeuble. Elle se retourna et cria à Yume :

-Dream-san! Il faut que tu rentres! Tu vas être trempée!

-Ne t'en fait pas pour moi! Lui cria Yume qui ne recevait pas une seule goutte sur elle.

Elle entendit la porte claquer et elle soupira. La pluie s'arrêta peu de temps après, ce n'était qu'une petite averse. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte grinça à nouveau. Misa avait sûrement oublié quelque chose.

-Misa, tu as oublié quelque chose? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

Ce n'était pas Misa. C'était Ryuzaki.

-Dream...-san... chuchota-t-il.

-Ah, c'est vous. Dit-elle en feignant la déception.

-En effet.

-Et qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

-Savoir si c'est bien toi que...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Un bruit d'explosion retenti et des centaines de petites créatures, semblables à des singes à écailles apparurent en poussant des cris stridents. Elles regardèrent Yume et Ryuzaki une fraction de seconde avant de se jeter sur eux.

-Des Icoples! Ryuzaki! Attention! RYUZAKI!


	11. Chapitre 11 : Drame

_Voilà! Voilà enfin le chapitre 11! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps! Mais le voilà (enfin) J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours hein! ^w^ Bonne lecture (j'espère)_

* * *

Le hurlement avait retenti. Tout se passa au ralenti. Yume tourna vivement la tête vers Ryûzaki. Elle hurla une seconde fois. Mais une nuée d'Icoples étaient déjà sur lui.

Les Icoples étaient des créatures semblables à des singes, aux longs bras pendants et à l'air endormi. Cependant, leur gueule refermait des crocs, acérés et capable de déchiqueter n'importe quoi, bien que minuscules. Ils agissaient toujours en groupe, le but étant d'être le plus nombreux possible sur l'adversaire. Leur fourrure était brune, au reflets vert kaki et leurs yeux rouge sang vides d'expression.

Cinq ou six se précipitèrent sur Ryûzaki. Celui-ci lança quelques coups avec son pied et en assomma un bon nombre mais il fût bientôt submergé par le nombre. Des crocs se refermèrent sur différents endroits de son corps. Il tomba sur le sol et laissa échapper un murmure de douleur. Yume entra alors à l'action. Elle sortit son poignard de sa protection et l'agrippa devant ses yeux. Elle ferma ses paupières un court instant. Des flammes bleues flottaient a présent autour de la lame argentée. Les yeux de Yume se rouvrir soudainement. Ils n'étaient pas plus gros que des fentes. Elle leva son poignard, et se jeta dans le groupe en poussant un hurlement.

La bataille faisait rage. Du sang d'un bleu-vert coulait à flot sur le sol. Yume avait aussi été blessée, au bras gauche et à la cuisse droite. Son sang écarlate coulait à travers ses vêtements et son bras était totalement rouge. Elle s'acharnait sur les Icoples comme pour que tout ne soit plus que transformé en un gigantesque abattoir. Mais le nombre de bête ne faisait que grandir. Ryûzaki était tombé évanouit, et les singes, voyant bien qu'il ne bougeait plus, avaient reporté toute leur intention sur Yume. Celle-ci fut ensevelie sous un tas incomparable de bêtes. Elle essayait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs mais ils faiblissaient à vu d'oeil. Elle aperçu alors, entre deux Icoples, le corps couché de Ryûzaki, immobile, taché de sang. Elle serra plus fortement son poignard et les coups partirent, si rapides que les bêtes n'avaient pas le temps de les voir arriver.

-SALAUD! Hurla Yume. ESPÈCE DE SALES PETITS... BABOUINS IMBÉCILES! CHEF SUPRÊME, TU ME LE PAIERAS, JE TE LE PROMETS! TU REGRETTERAS D'AVOIR TOUCHÉ AU MOINDRE CHEVEUX DE RYÛZAKI!

Son poignard fendait l'air si vivement qu'on apercevait qu'un rayon bleu avant de voir une tête ou un bras tranché valser sur le sol. Son pouvoir faiblissait toujours. Ses capacités démoniaques était de moins en moins puissante et cela était dû à son désir de rester dans le monde des humains. Elle donnait tout ce qu'elle avait. Sa concentration était au plus haut. Mais les Icoples étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Yume avait l'impression qu'à chaque cadavre, un Icople renaissait. Elle allait être enfouie sous un tas de fourrure verte et être déchiquetée sous le nombre...

-Ryûzaki... tenta-t-elle de hurler, mais ce ne fut qu'un faible murmure qui sortit de ses lèvres.

Une explosion retentit alors. Les Icoples furent propulsés en arrière et Yume se jeta au sol en se protégeant la tête de ses mains ensanglantées. Des bruits d'agonie se firent entendre. Yume releva la tête et vit un trident doré s'enfoncer dans les crânes ou les dos des Icoples avec des craquements d'os. Une crinière grise passa devant ses yeux.

-Kuroo... chuchota-t-elle.

-YUME! Hurla le démon.

Il abattit le dernier Icople et se précipita vers elle. Yume se releva est lança un regard affolé vers son ami.

-Kuroo... Mais... MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS ICI NOM D'UN...

-YUME! Hurla-t-il à nouveau. Yume, ne crie pas je t'en supplie. Il fallait que...

-IL FALLAIT QUE QUOI? Coupa Yume, au bord des larmes. POURQUOI EST CE QUE TU ES VENU? Tu... Tu...

-Il le fallait! Je devais venir! Je... J'ai pressenti ce qui allait se passer... Je... Tu n'avais plus assez de pouvoir contre autant de bêtes et... Je devais t'aider...

-MAIS NOM D'UN CHIEN TU ES DANS LE MONDE DES HUMAINS KUROO! Tu vas... Tu vas te faire tuer... Par le Chef... Il essaye déjà de me supprimer moi... JE NE VEUX PAS QU'IL T'ARRIVES DU MAL MERDE!

-Yume! Calme toi! J'étais obligé... Je ne pouvais pas te laisser contre toutes ces créatures! Je devais venir! Tu aurais été tuée...

-Tuée? Murmura Yume. Oh, merde, Ryûzaki...

Elle poussa Kuroo et courut jusqu'à l'endroit où était couché Ryûzaki. Il avait été assez loin de l'explosion donc son corps n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Yume se jeta à genoux et retourna le corps doucement. Un long filet de sang rayait son visage à partir de son front et sa bouche était rouge écarlate. Une morsure, assez profonde, avait déchiré à l'épaule son t-shir,t rosé par le sang abondant, et des multiples griffures barraient son corps tout entier. Yume ne put empêcher une larme de rouler sur sa joue, bien qu'elle gardait un visage neutre.

-Ryûzaki... murmura-t-elle... Merde... Ryûzaki... RYÛZAKI!

Elle commença à hurler son nom et à le secouer mais rien n'y faisait. Kuroo posa ses mains sur les épaules de Yume et l'obligea à cesser de secouer Ryûzaki.

-Yume... Calme-toi...

-RYÛZAKI! MERDE! RÉVEILLE TOI! NON! RYÛZAKI!

-YUME! Calme-toi! Il est vivant! Arrête de le secouer!

Yume cessa et regarda Kuroo. Elle reporta ensuite son regard vers le visage fermé de Ryûzaki. Elle approcha doucement son visage de celui de l'homme. La bouche entrouverte de Ryûzaki, couverte de sang chaud, laissait passer un faible souffle, à peine percevable. La main de Yume s'était légèrement soulevée et dirigée en direction de la figure du détective. Son visage se rapprochait peu à peu...

La claque partit. Vive et violente. Elle s'abattit sur la joue de Ryûzaki avec un claquement sec. Une trace de doigts rouge apparu sur sa pommette blanche. Ryûzaki ouvrit soudainement les yeux avec un cri de douleur.

-Dream! dit-il en voyant Yume qui souriait avec satisfaction.

-Dream? Murmura Kuroo, interloqué.

Ryûzaki s'était redressé et avait porté sa main blafarde à son épaule blessée avec une grimace. Il regarda Kuroo avec étonnement.

-Qui êtes-vous? souffla-t-il.

-Je m'appelle... commença Kuroo.

-Han! Coupa Yume. Il s'appelle Han. C'est... mon frère.

-Ton... frère...? dit Ryûzaki, peu convaincu. Et comment est-il arrivé là?

-Par hélicoptère. Répondit Kuroo et Yume fut heureuse de sa réponse, comprenant qu'il connaissait un peu le monde des humains.

-Par hélicoptère? Demanda Ryûzaki. Vraiment? Je...

Mais il ne réussi pas à continuer, toussa et cracha un jet de sang. Yume sourit et dit :

-Arrête de... Arrêtez de parler, on va vous soigner... Han va m'aider.

Kuroo aida Ryûzaki à se lever. Les deux démons le soulevèrent et ils descendirent de la terrasse. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement de Yume et déposèrent Ryûzaki sur le lit. Celui-ci s'était à nouveau évanouit. Kuroo et Yume le soignèrent rapidement, Kuroo possédant un pouvoir de guérison inexistant chez Yume qui s'occupait de nettoyer les plaies.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Light et les autres membres de l'équipe avaient accouru.

-Que s'est-t-il passé? s'écria Matsuda.

-Rien, répondit simplement Yume.

-Comment ça "rien"? cria Light.

-Rien de grave. Ryûzaki a juste voulu... faire un petit combat avec moi et...

-UN PETIT COMBAT? s'écria le jeune homme. VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE NOUS?

-Non non, un petit combat de capoeira tout simple... Mais le sol était glissant et il est tombé sur une vitre en verre et il s'est blessé en la brisant...

-En la brisant?

-Oui, un gros morceau lui est entré dans l'épaule et... BREF! Je m'en occupe! Femme à tout faire rappelez-vous!

-Et vous? Demanda Light en regardant Kuroo. Qui êtes-vous et que faites vous ici?

-Je m'appelle Han. Répondit-il. Je suis le frère de Yu... Dream.

-Han Akedo c'est ça? Demanda Light.

-Ake...? C'est ça.

-Et comment êtes vous arrivé ici.

-Par hélicoptère.

-Par hélicoptère? s'étonna Matsuda. Mais nous n'avons rien entendu!

-C'est normal. Répondit Kuroo. C'est un hélicoptère privé. Tout petit et dernier modèle... Il est très peu bruyant...

Les membres de la police le regardèrent sans conviction mais Yume riait intérieurement. Puis, après quelques explications et quelques bandages entourant l'épaule de Ryûzaki, Kuroo n'ayant pas réussi à faire disparaître totalement la blessure car elle avait été commise par des puissances maléfiques, chacun se dispersèrent. Ryûzaki, qui avait enfin repris connaissance, descendit avec les autres, bien étonné de voir que son épaule ne lui faisait plus résister à la moindre douleur. Kuroo et Yume restèrent donc seuls dans l'appartement.

-Tu me dois des explications. Dit Yume, les sourcils froncés et le regard perçant.

-Non. Répondit Kuroo. C'est toi qui m'en doit... Dream. Répondit-il du tac au tac.

-Ah? Vraiment? Je crois que nous avons tous les deux des choses à expliquer... Pour commencer, cher ami, qu'est ce que tu fous là, nom d'un chien?

-J'ai déjà répondu à cette question Yume. Répondit durement Kuroo qui avait une expression de colère sur le visage. Et tu devrais plutôt me dire merci d'être venue t'aider et d'avoir soigné ton cher Ryûzaki!

-Mais je... hésita Yume, prise au dépourvu. Je... Merci... Kuroo...

-Ah bah voilà! Dit-il en retrouvant un sourire joyeux.

-Mais si je m'énerve, c'est que j'ai peur! Rétorqua Yume. Peur pour toi imbécile! Tu n'as rien à faire ici!

-Parce que toi oui peut-être? Non Yume! Tu ne dois pas rester là non plus! Le Chef Suprême te poursuivra autant qu'il le pourra! C'est pour ça que je suis venu! Je dois te ramener.

-Me ramener? C'est hors de question! Je ne partirais pas!

-Mais il le faut!

-JE NE PARTIRAIS PAS TANT QUE JE N'AURAIS PAS FAIT CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE! C'EST CLAIR?

Kuroo regarda Yume avec tristesse. Son amie était décidée. Et il savait que rien ni personne, pas même lui, ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis.

-Mais... Yume...

-Dream. Le coupa-t-elle. Appelle moi Dream! Je te signale qu'il y a des micros ici.

-Dream... Tu... Tu vas te sacrifier... Pour... Un humain...

-Et alors?

-Ben... Je...

-Écoute Ku... Han. C'est mon choix. Je suis venue ici car j'ai un travail à accomplir. Je ne retournerais pas là-bas tant que je n'aurais pas fait ce travail. Et si je dois me sacrifier pour ça, ce n'est pas ton problème. Désolée de te dire ça Han, mais il le faut.

-Mais... Dream... Tu... Tu es mon amie...

-Je sais. Tu es mon ami aussi Han. Mais c'est comme ça d'accord?

Kuroo baissa la tête pour ne pas que Yume voit ses larmes couler. C'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer l'absence de Yume. Celle-ci s'approcha et serra ses bras autour de ceux de son ami. Elle lui leva la tête et le regarda.

-Han... Non, Kuroo... Tu dois partir d'accord?

-Mais, si le Chef t'envoies autre chose... Des... Draggaes...

-Je saurais m'en occuper. Tu me connais, tu sais bien que je peux être une véritable furie...

-Mais je...

-Ne t'inquiète pas! Ne t'inquiète pas... Mais s'il te plaît, retourne là-bas... En plus, Kan t'attend.

-Kan?

-Oui... Répondit Yume, un sourire en coin.

Kuroo recula et regarda une dernière fois Yume.

-Si tu as besoin de moi, je viendrais. Dit-il.

-A plus tard! Répondit Yume en riant.

Kuroo leva le bras vers les caméras, celles-ci s'arrêtèrent avec un vibrement et Kuroo disparu laissant Yume seule dans l'appartement.

* * *

_Okaaaay! Je suis désolée! Je n'arrive vraiment pas à faire de longs chapitres! Bon, l'idée principale va bientôt se mettre en route, normalement au prochain chapitre! J'espère que vous avez apprécié celui-ci! ^^ A bientôt j'espère!_


	12. Chaptitre 12 : Détour

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que l'attaque des Icoples s'était déroulée. Ryûzaki n'avait pas posé de questions à son réveil, comme à son habitude, et Yume n'avait plus à mentir. L'affaire Kira continuait son cours et Yume sentait le but de son voyage dans ce monde se rapprocher. Bientôt, elle passerait à l'action. Mais ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Si elle voulait que son plan soit réussi, elle devait surprendre Light. Et pour cela, elle devait attendre. Son travail de femme de ménage l'occupait toujours, et elle se vit aider Watari à quelques réparations informatiques et de bricolage.

Il était neuf heures trente du matin et l'équipe entière sauf Misa, se trouvait dans la salle principale de l'immeuble, le hall immense où se trouvait tous les ordinateurs et bureaux des travailleurs. Yume nettoyait les carreaux d'un geste lent et monotone, les yeux perdus dans la pluie qui tambourinait contre les fenêtres. Les membres de la police étaient tous en train de vaquer à leurs occupations et elle s'ennuyait. IPersonne ne parlait et les seuls bruit qu'on entendaient était le claquements des claviers, les froissements de papier et la pluie contre le vitres. Bien qu'il fasse très sombre dehors, la pièce était éclairée par les nombreux néons qui recouvraient le plafond, faiblissants de temps en temps, comme fatigués de rester allumés depuis si longtemps. Ces néons avaient le pouvoir d'exaspérer Yume. Si elle avait été seule en cet instant, elle les aurait fait exploser immédiatement. Ou du moins s'éteindre. Mais elle ne pouvait rien tenter maintenant, puisqu'entourée d'humains. Elle tentait donc d'oublier ces lumières artificielles et se concentrait sur son plan.

Une voix rompit alors le silence :

-Je vais partir à Londres pour quelques jours. J'ai un travail à y faire.

Chacun, mis à part Yume, s'était retourné vers Ryûzaki qui venait de parler.

-Je pars tout à l'heure, continua-t-il, à 11h25.

-Tu t'en vas? S'étonna Light.

-Oui, pour peu de temps. Répondit le détective. J'ai quelque chose à faire mais je serai de retour dans deux jours, au maximum. Watari va m'accompagner. Mais cela ne nous empêche pas de continuer à travailler sur l'affaire Kira. Je serais joignable n'importe quand.

-Et tu ne nous préviens que maintenant? S'indigna Light.

-J'avais oublié. Se défendit Ryûzaki. Nous n'allons pas tarder à partir. Vu le temps, l'accès à l'aéroport doit être difficile... Dream?

Yume se retourna en entendant son faux nom. Ryûzaki avait tourné son fauteuil vers elle et tendait un morceau de papier vers elle. Elle ne compris pas et s'approcha de l'homme accroupi sur le fauteuil noir.

-Oui? Demanda-t-elle, légèrement endormie.

-Ton billet, répondit-il.

-Mon... Billet? S'étonna Yume.

-Oui. Tu vas nous accompagner au cas ou j'ai besoin de toi à Londres.

-Ah, je... Très bien.

Elle lança un regard discret en direction de Light. Décidément, son plan devrait attendre... Et plus longtemps qu'elle ne le pensait.

-Nous partons dans dix minutes. Tes affaires...

-Elle sont prêtes, coupa Yume en ramenant son regard vers Ryûzaki.

-Ah? Bien, alors je vais contacter Watari.

Yume remonta à son appartement, rangea les affaires de ménage, prit son sac à dos, vérifia que son poignard était bien attaché à sa ceinture et redescendit dans le hall. Visiblement, l'étonnement des policiers était toujours présent. Elle leur lança un dernier regard et se retourna vers Ryûzaki.

Le vol, qui dura presque douze heures, passa lentement et sans problèmes. Ryûzaki, Watari et Yume voyageaient tous les trois sous de nouvelles identités. Yume comprit alors l'une de ses utilités du voyage. Ryûzaki et Watari profitaient de sa présence pour que ce soit elle qui s'occupe de communiquer avec les différents agents, comme les hôtesses ou les douaniers. Yume avait usé de ses pouvoirs démoniaques pour qu'on ne le lui fasse aucune remarque sur le poignard qu'elle portait à la ceinture. Elle avait fait en sorte que chaque personne qui pouvait voir le poignard semblait apercevoir une petite flûte. Après le voyage, il arrivèrent dans un grand hôtel Londonien ou Watari avait réservé des chambres. Yume commença à s'installer dans la sienne lorsque Ryûzaki entra.

-Dream... Dit-il

-Oui? Répondit-il plus méchamment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. C'était plus fort qu'elle, c'était son caractère.

-Nous sommes venus ici parce que je dois m'entretenir avec mes possibles successeurs...

-Vos successeurs?

-Oui. Si je venais à mourir...

-Non!

-... il me faudrait un successeur. Mais je ne sors pas. Donc tu ira les chercher avec Watari et vous les ramènerez ici. Enfin je crois que Watari a à faire donc il se peut que tu aie à ramener les enfants seule.

-Les... enfants?

-Oui. Deux. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à me décider. C'est pourquoi je dois les voir et que tu dois aller les chercher. S'il te plaît.

-Mais je...

-Merci Dream.

Et il sorti de la pièce. Yume senti la colère monter en elle. Mais après tout, il avait dit "s'il te plaît"... Et "merci"... Elle irait donc.

Yume et Watari partirent moins d'une heure plus tard après leur arrivée à l'hôtel. Il faisait beau et le Soleil était haut dans le ciel. L'air conditionné de la voiture déplaisait à Yume mais elle ne fit pas de remarque. Le trajet ne fût pas long et bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant de grandes grilles en fer forgé et de hauts murs de bétons. Yume reconnu aussitôt l'orphelinat. Et elle voulu, avec une envie folle et inexplicable, escalader ce bloc de mur gris.

* * *

_Ok! Bon, vu mon dernier chapitre ne méritant même pas le caniveau vu son niveau (eh! Ca fait répétition de "niveau" ça! Je fais des rimes les gars!) j'espère que celui-ci était n'est ce qu'un cran au dessus... Ah et il est super court... Je sais! J'arrive pas à faire de longs chapitres! C'est plus fort que moi! Bon, ouais, je plaide coupable, je vais caser Mello (oui, et Near, pas le choix) dans cette fiction, ce qui n'était absolument pas prévu au départ je l'avoue. Mais ce passage ne devrait pas être trop long car je dois quand même arriver à l'intrigue générale mais bref je vais arrêter de raconter ma vie! Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction, qui m'encouragent ou qui me conseille! Merci à tous! :3 (minute d'affection, par Erys L. Dream) Tchô les lapinous! ^^A bientôt dans le prochain chapitre! Du moins j'espère!_


End file.
